Cereal Adventures
by Dancing Pickle
Summary: The Inuyasha characters confront different cereals and their mascots. Will our heros be victorious, or will they be defeated by Toucan Sam and Captain Crunch?
1. Rice Krispies

Dancing Pickle: My friend and I just came up with this at lunch. The summary says it all, so I suppose there's nothing to explain.

Chapter 1: Rice Crispies 

Naraku was sitting at the table eating breakfast alone like any other day. When he was at the store, this one box of cereal caught his eye. On the box it said "Rice Crispies" which sounded very interesting. Now, he had never eaten this cereal in his whole entire life. But boy, way he in for a surprise.

As Naraku set his cup of coffee on the table, a drop fell out into the Rice Crispies. All of a sudden, he hear a pop. Then a snap. And a crackle.

He looked all around the room to see if anyone was trying to attack him, which was surly the reason for the sound.

Then, he heard tiny voices coming from his cereal.

As he looked into his bowl, three little, elves, if you could call them that were having a concert IN HIS CEREAL.

The little elves sang, "Snap, Crackle, Pop. That's who we are…" The song went on, but, he was trying to figure out why elves were having a concert in his cereal.

He then finally spoke up. "Why are in my cereal?" he demanded.

"We appear in your bowl when ever someone pours milk into their Rice Crispies." The oldest one claimed.

"I don't care if you're here to give me the Shikon Jewel, just GET OUT OF MY CEREAL!" he said while quite irritated.

"You don't like our song?" a younger one asked.

"You will pay with your life." The youngest one added.

"Mear little elves such as yourselves could not defeat the likes of me. If you are in for an easy battle, you are sadly mistaken." He said while glaring at the three.

"Triplet powers, activate!" They screamed in union while putting three rings together.

"Form of, a giant shark!" the oldest one said.

"Form of, steam!" a younger one said.

"From of, a bucket of water!" the youngest one weakly said. "Um, fear my power?"

The older one, who transformed into a shark, tried to attack Naraku, but Naraku easily struck him with a tentacle. The one who transformed into steam, tried to land a blow, but failed miserably.

The last one standing, mustered up all his courage and tried to confront Naraku, but sadly couldn't move.

Naraku chuckled "You three were no match for me. I'll give you all five second to get out of my sight. If you are not gone by then, I will not hesitate to kill you." He declared.

The elves ran out of the kitchen, and to the next bowl of Rice Crispies. After doing so, Naraku sipped his coffee, and went back to watching TV.

**These may be short chapters, but there are many cereals out there. So I'm sorry if you want longer chapters. I'll try, but I'm not sure. I'll ask for some cereals after I run out of ideas.**


	2. Fruity Pebbles

Someone asked about Naraku and Cocoa Pebbles. I may do him again, but I'm trying to have each character gets its own chapter. I am going to have Fruity Pebbles in this chapter, though. On with the chappie!

Miroku had just noticed Naraku walking out of the kitchen, and a while before, three little elves. This greatly puzzled Miroku, for he had heard a battle going on in the kitchen. Though, everything seemed to be in place. The cupboard was still intact, the table had no claw marks marring its sleek surface, and Inuyasha hadn't even fought over the newspaper yet with Sesshomaru. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

Okay, there was that time when Koga got drunk and trashed the house while having a party while everyone else was gone, but nothing like this.

He cautiously opened a box of Fruity Pebbles, so he could have at least some kind of breakfast before Inuyasha tore into all the food while searching for Ramen. He could smell the fragrance of the cereal from the bowl as he poured milk into the pebbles.

Then, a knock was heard at the door. He stepped aside from his "meal," if you could call it that, and went over to the door. The only thing out there was a lone box in wrapping paper that had fruits all over it.

He stepped outside, to examine the gift closer, when all of a sudden, rays of light enveloped him in some sort of cage.

He sucked the cage and box in his wind tunnel, and as he walked back into the kitchen, some short little guy was trying to steal his cereal, an orange, toast, a cup of milk, and the box of Fruity Pebbles.

"Uh-oh…" he said aloud, turning his beady-eyed gaze to Miroku.

"Why are you trying to steal my cereal and the balanced breakfast that no body ever eats with it?" he asked demandingly.

"I…uh….steal it." He replied.

"Why in the-" Miroku was then suddenly cut off by the little man running out the door.

On his way out, he screamed something about the fruity-ness of the cereal.

"Why even bother?" he muttered to himself, "It's always a waste of time, anyway."

There were other cereals, but none he liked. He had some tea left over from last night's dinner in his room, so he decided to have that instead.

As he walked up the stairs, two blurs of white and red sped past him to the kitchen.

What cereal will they try to eat next? Who were the blurs? (Anyone could figure that out) Of course, you'll have to find out next chapter.


	3. Crunch Cereal

I'm really sorry this took a long time for me to update. But, I'll use that idea for Kagura next chap. Well, they all live in Kagome's house. I'll reveal why later. Anyways, on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran down the steps, not even paying attention to the monk. They shot glares at each other with only one target in sight…the mail man and paper-boy.

Even though they wouldn't admit it, it was a daily routine, except for on Sundays, when mail wasn't sent. The door was flung open and the two dog demons waited patiently at the door-step. Muffled growls were exchanged between the two, and the clock chimed twelve. And then, on the horizon, was the mail man. He cheerily put mail in the mailboxes, but didn't notice them until it was too late…

Sesshomaru's eyes grew red and Inuyasha began to transform into a demon. The mail man's pupils grew large. For the two were about to pounce. The mail man immediately stepped on the gas and drove the opposite direction, with the two on his tail. But then, a turtle was in the way. The mail man swerved and then ran into some guy's house, and his truck exploded. Yep, just a daily routine.

"Great! You destroyed another load of mail again! Now how will I get my 'Ramen World' magazine?"

Sesshomaru just sat at the kitchen table of Kagome's house, which they had returned to. "Well I had an important letter from the Lord of the East! You think your magazine's more important than that?"

"Well sorrrrryy! Why don't you just-" Inuyasha's sentence was interrupted by his stomach's growl.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to eat my breakfast!"

Sesshomaru opened the cupboard and took out a box of Captain Crunch cereal. It had this weird guy on it in a captain's uniform.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna share or anything?" Inuyasha complained.

"Why would I share with you?" Sesshomaru replied "I'll get your rabies."

"Why don't you-" Inuyasha shouted, but was cut-off after Sesshomaru poured milk into his bowl of cereal. Soon after, the ground began to shake.

A man in a ship burst through the wall, scattering rubble to all corners of the kitchen. The brothers just stood wide-eyed before the man yelled, "Crunchatize!"

The two where then transformed into the cereal, and where on the ship. But, their new bodies looked horrible.

"What the hell did you do old man?" Inuyasha blurted.

"Follow me, to my house…party, that is." Was all the strange man said.

"I'm not following orders of the likes of _you._" Sesshomaru said coldly.

The man scratched his chin for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. 'I know exactly how I can make them listen!' he thought.

"I have dog food." The man said in a singy-songy voice.

"We won't be swayed by such meager attempts."

Inuyasha's face turned red, "Y-yeah, what he said." Obviously, he had no idea what Sesshomaru said.

"Aaannnd chew toys."

Sesshomaru's expression slightly wavered, but his mask of indifference was still in place. He wasn't going to give in so easily. But Inuyasha was whimpering, trying to hold back, so that no one would call him a weak half-demon.

"Aaaaannnnd live chickens, cows, pigs, and cereal." He added.

"What was that last one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pigs?" The man replied.

"C'mon Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pleaded "Cows! Pigs! Please!"

"I-I…"

"PLEASE!" He shouted.

"…Fine! But only a few animals, and then we're killing that mad-man and leaving!"

"Yay!"

The two dog demons went to where the man said the animals where, but all there was there was an empty bowl. Their expressions turned dark, and eyes turned a deep red.

"You promised us food." Sesshomaru said icily.

"And you will pay for your life." Inuyasha added.

The captain's face turned pale. Count Chocula said if he died one more time, he wouldn't get his close friend, the Grim Reaper, to spare his life. The two moved at undetectable speeds, and the only thing you could see was…milk splattering on the floor? They left and supposed that he had milk for blood.

It was 5:78 A.M. when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned. They were just too…not scared, but, didn't want to try and eat another kind of cereal, if you know what I mean.

Until dinner, they just decided to sleep the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Kagura had just woke up, and her stomach growled. True, she hadn't eaten for a while, so she decided to go into the 'kitchen', or whatever Kagome called it, to have some breakfast. She saw the two brothers return to the room they had to share (bunk beds), and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Phew, I hope you liked it. 'Til next time.


	4. Munchie Crunchies

Someone asked about what happened to my Ask The Gang! One and two, and I'll tell you why it's gone. You know how some people write the characters' names then a colon followed by what they say or do? Well, apparently the site doesn't allow it. The same thing happened with two other fics I had on my favorites list. So I'm sorry, but, I'm not gonna write another sequel. The same thing will just happen, so…you get the idea. Then, when I wrote it was 5:78 A.M….well, that WAS an accident, but I'll try to work with it. Also, I'm so sorry I always take so long. I'm trying to write faster. Yeah, there are tons of cereals, and I'll try to include all the well-known ones. And if I feel like it, I'll try to do others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagura descended down the steps, and looked at the clock to check the time. Which was…5:78? How is that even possible?

(Kagura's POV) (A/N- Wow, my first POV for this story. I have to do this more…)

The kitchen was a total disaster. Pots and pans where everywhere, some pipe was leaking onto the table, the cat was smoking a cigarette, ants where playing duck-duck-goose, the stove was on fire, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall, a pirate ship, the TV was playing some weird show with some girl jumping off a cliff… And things I couldn't even imagine. But, on the back of the door, there was some graffiti, which spelled, "Naraku was here!"

The only thing left was a box of cereal by the sink and some zero percent milk. I grabbed a bowl from the demolished cupboard, and poured some milk into the bowl. There wasn't much left in the jug, so I took a little sip and went towards the refrigerator to put it away. But, what did zero percent mean?

(End of POV)

Kagura slowly opened the door, and just as she looked in, five tiny men where playing some song.

"Zero percent milk, has no calories, but still tastes real good. The pink jug tells you so, and it's better for you."

She closed the door and opened again, hurriedly putting the milk away.

"With great fresh taste."

Sure, she could understand some leprechauns deciding to sing in a refrigerator, but that song barely related to the milk! Kagura returned to her bowl of cereal, but, the milk was gone. She could've sworn she had poured at least two cups of the stuff in there. (…Got milk?) Well, there wasn't much milk left so…why not try water? (Ewww…) She grabbed this huge bowl and filled it with some water from the kitchen sink. It had to be able to hold at least twelve gallons. Cautiously, Kagura poured like three teaspoons of water into the bowl, but, still nothing. The water just seemed to vanish.

Now Kagura was getting angry with the cereal. So she prepared to pour the whole thing of water into the cereal, when a grain of rice jumped out of the bowl.

"They stay dry even if you soak them in a billion oceans!" The little rice grain claimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Kagura challenged, cereal box in hand, "Hop on, I'm always right."

"They stay dry even if you soak them in a billion oceans!" He cried again.

"Yeah, I heard you before. Now get on the feather or… Just get on the feather!"

(At the ocean)

"Now, observe." Kagura proclaimed, cereal box open.

"They stay dry even if you soak them in a billion oceans!"

"We'll see, little man."

Kagura waded into the water, and poured all of the cereal into the salt water, which floated.

"See! What'd I tell ya?"

"They stay dry even if you soak them in a billion oceans!"

"What do you-" Kagura looked down, seeing all the water from the planet's surface was gone.

"My job here is done." The rice man said, walking off into the distance, but he didn't get too far because Buyo ate him.

"I am just going to go back and see if I can make anything decent while watching the Food Channel." Kagura claimed, tired of cereal.

(Kagome's Kitchen)

Kagura had just set out various cooking utensils, ready for whatever they planned on making.

"**Hey, welcome to _Cooking With Gas!_ I'm your host, ILikeBigButts LaGassy, and today I'm gonna show you how to cook your Thanksgiving dinner."**

(Kagura's POV)

'Well, must be a re-run,' Kagura thought.

"**Now, I'm not a chef—I'm actually a carriage mechanic, but the real host couldn't make it today."**

'What a shiny pan!- er, what did he say?'

**"Let's start with the stuffing. You take a pound of garlic and you marinate it in its own yummy oil for, I don't know, a million years."**

'Hmmm…a million years? Eh, I'll do it for two minutes instead!'

"**Meanwhile, you get your turkey. Slather the bird with the sweat of Miroku and crank up the oven to twelve billion thousand degrees."**

'The sweat of Miroku? Well, okay…' Kagura opened a cabinet and had a vial of something in her hands. 'I knew this would come in handy! Now, twelve billion thousand degrees?' She thought, looking at the oven, which happened to skip from the setting of 290 to twelve billion thousand. Kagura then followed the guy's instructions.

"**As for the cranberry sauce, you take some cranberries and smash them with a steamroller. BANG! It's done."**

'Steamroller? How'd he know I have an obsession for steamrollers? Well, I'd better go get Ted (The steamroller) so I can make this cranberry sauce!'

**"The gravy comes from the saliva of a dog demon. You stir that up, you put it on the stove on a very wet flame."**

Kagura pulled a jar out of the cabinet again. 'Who knew this would be helpful too!'

"**Now, I put an apple pie in the sofa about an hour ago, and it should be ready."**

'Of course! The pie! I completely forgot! I hope it didn't get too burnt!'

"**The wonderful crust recipe I got from Jaken. It includes a secret ingredient: the crust from Kikyo's nose."**

'Well, Mr. ILikeBigButts, I was one step ahead of you when I took some from Kikyo's nose when she was sleeping 'cause I felt like it! And then I added it to the piecrust for no reason whatsoever! I am so smart, S-M-R-T!'

**"That smell in the air either means that the sweet potatoes are done or else the cat ate a lot of baked beans last night."**

Kagura frowned at the cake and shook her finger at it. "Bad Cake, Bad!"

"**Okay, let's take the turkey out. Just look at this bird. You add some hot fudge, you sprinkle some more potato salad on it to kick it up a notch, and BANG, it's done."**

'Uhhhhh………'

**"And now, voilà! Everything is ready. It looks just horrible, doesn't it? So you know what you do now?"**

"What do I do?" Kagura asked the TV.

"**You send out for a pizza."**

"The TV knows all!" Kagura screamed, bowing in front of the TV. "Now, what was Pizza Hut's number?"


	5. Cocoa Puffs

"Um, wasn't it 911?" Kagura thought aloud. "Okay, 9…1…1…. Hello, is this Pizza Hut?"

"Is this a joke?" A person on the other end questioned.

"Why would I joke when I'm trying to get pizza? ILikeBigButts LaGassy told me to!"

"Well Miss, we got a lot of calls like this last Thanksgiving." The person claimed, "But we couldn't believe that all of them called 911 for Pizza Hut."

"I know, I want a pizza!"

"Well Miss, if you really want to order a pizza, here's the number…" (Okay, this is NOT the actual number, just some random numbers.) "539-1130… No wait, that's the number to-"

Kagura hung the phone up, and dialed the number.

"Hello? Is this Pizza Hutt?"

"What?" The other voice asked, "Is that you, Kagura? Why'd you call me on my cell?"

"Wha-? Who is this?"

"It's me! Ka-go-me! Geez, Kagura. You could've just walked up to my room," Kagome replied, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Nah, I've had enough breakfast for one day, human. I'll just return to my room."

"Whatever."

Kagura went outside, and Kagome made her way downstairs.

"Let's see what's on Animal Planet," Kagome said to herself.

"**Next up, the 'Mild Animal Kingdom!'"**

'Must be some sorta new documentary show.' Kagome thought.

"**Dawn breaks on the incredibly dull Serengeti Plain. The sun, even at six in the morning, is already tall, dark, and handsome."**

'Wait a click, is that Orlando Bloom's face pasted on the sun?'

"**In the shade of a large tourist, a tiny drongo bird works away at her abs."**

"Girl Power!" Kagome screamed, jumping into the air to congratulate the female bird.

"**Yards away, a hungry jackal scavenges the brush for the new Green Day CD."**

"Hey wait, is that Souta fighting that jackal for the Green Day CD?" Kagome asked aloud.

"**In the snow-covered hills nearby, a freshly shampooed cheetah tends to her cubs."**

"Hey, I'd want to stay clean if I was a cheetah, too." Kagome claimed.

"**In only a few months, they will have to learn French, but for now, these small kittens are content merely to eat each other."**

"Hey, that's MY house!" Kagome pointed out.

**"In the lazy afternoon, when the rain falls upon the plain, a four-year-old leopard looks like an expensive handbag, but sees a gazelle on the horizon."**

"Wait, that IS my handbag! How'd that leopard manage to get it?"

"**Breaking into a song and dance routine, the leopard pursues the gazelle but cannot catch the 7:30 AM flight to Chicago."**

"Man, I can never catch that flight either after breaking into song and dance routine."

"**Unaware of all this, the drongo bird merrily warbles at a karaoke bar."**

"That reminds me! I wanted to go warble to a karaoke bar today!"

**"But what's this?"**

"What is it?" Kagome screeched, a death grip on the TV.

"**The leopard, still hungry, sees our cameraman, who now pees in his pants."**

"Hey, cameramen are an essential part of anyone's breakfast," Kagome claimed.

"**The leopard slowly, and because he is paid by the hour, the cameraman shoots his film."**

"Stupid camera man! Run! RUN, DANG IT!"

"**The leopard opens his mouth, lets out a mighty loogie, and then licks the cameraman. All is well."**

"Wow, what an educational show!"

Pause.

"Well, I'm hungry so now I guess I'd better grab the box of Cocoa Puffs I hid under the couch that has a pie in it!"

Kagome walked back into the living room and probed under the couch for the cereal box. It took a while, but after many gum-covered Speed Racer action figures, she finally managed to fish it out.

"Ah, Cocoa Puffs. That stupid bird will never take you away again!" Kagome claimed merrily, prancing around the room.

**At Wal-Mart…**

"Must. Buy. LOW PRICED ITEMS!" The orange bird screamed maniacally.

"Yes…," The Wal-Mart chuckled, "No one can escape my grasp! After testing my mind control powers on this stupid bird, I will now be able to take over the WORLD!"

**Kagome's House…**

"Yep, that bird'll never get MY cereal!" Kagome claimed, opening the box and pouring all the cereal into her mouth. But before she could act, Shippo bounded into the room, stealing all the cereal from her mouth.

"NNNNOOOOOOO! My life is incomplete without that cereal!"

"But Kagome," Shippo sobbed, eyes welling up with tears, "I thought you cared for me!"

"Awww," Kagome cooed, not able to resist the cuteness, "Fine. You can have the cereal. BUT…"

"But what?" Shippo asked.

"But you have to coat the cereal in glue and pour the cereal and glue in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hair. If you succeed…you succeed. If you fail, it was nice knowing you, Shippo."

With that, Kagome went outside to warble to a karaoke bar.

'So,' Shippo thought, 'It is my mission to pour a mixture of Cocoa Puffs and glue into the Inu brothers' hair.'

Shippo reached into his pocket, took out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and the Matrix music began to play. The mission had begun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry that it was kinda short. I'll try to make the next chap longer.


	6. It's An Insane World After All

Wow. I actually thought of something good to keep this thing going. But since I can be lazy at times, I will make this chapter explain how the Inuyasha characters got to be at Kagome's house. This story has been somewhat random so far, so I will just be making this up as I go.

Chaos will follow, I'm sure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HOW IT ALL HAPPENED.**

Kagome sat under a starry sky one night after setting up camp with the others. Her entire supply of Ramen was already gone, thanks to Inuyasha, of course, so she decided that she'd go back home. After all, their camp site wasn't too far from the well.

"Oo-kay, I'm going back home," Kagome announced casually, throwing her banana yellow backpack over her shoulder. Yum, bananas… er, sorry. Anyhoo…

"WHAT? You can't just leave!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome just stared blankly at him, "Why?"

"…I dunno, actually," Inuyasha replied, sitting back down. He began to think about that. 'Why?' Such a simple question, but for him, no simple answer.

Shippo cocked his head to the side, "When are you coming back, Kagome?"

"How should I know? I forgot to bring a watch!"

"Manarf…eckaboo…geeoke…heh…," Obviously, Miroku had fallen asleep… Only potatoes know why…

"It's okay, Kagome," Sango reassured her, "I WILL PROTECT THESE IDIOTS WITH ALL MY POWER!"

"Swear upon your loving-to-poop-in-shoes-cat?"

"INDEED!"

"One more thing…," Kagome said to Sango, turning around, "Did you eat all my chocolate bars?"

"YOU BET, SISTER!"

"Okay, just wondering!" With that, Kagome skipped down the Yellow Brick Road to her house.

**LATER…**

"Sango, I'm bored! Kagome's been at her house for a month!" Shippo whined.

"OO-KAY, THEN! WE'LL JUST GO TO HER HOUSE!" Sango hiper-ly responded.

Miroku was…still sleeping…oddly… And Inuyasha was still questioning himself, 'Why?'

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping up, "Now I know why Kagome couldn't go! We need her to help us find the Jewel Shards!"

Miroku grunted, and woke up. He yawned, and gave a groggy glare to Inuyasha.

"Well, oh so intelligent Inuyasha, did you wake me up?" Miroku sourly asked.

"I dunno. Lemme think about that…"

"NO THINKING!" Sango screeched, "WE MUST GO TO KAGOME'S HOUSE!"

After duct-taping the others to Kirara, Sango led her kitty friend to the well.

"Sango," Shippo managed to muffle through the tape, "Aren't Inuyasha and Kagome the only ones who can go through the well?"

"I DUNNO! LET'S FIND OUT, THEN!" She replied, an insane glint in her eyes.

Shippo was EXTREMELY frightened by this…and many other things. Like, blue cats, for instance.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's group just 'happened' to be near the well.

Rin sat on the well's mouth, kicking her feet while eating an apple from a near-by tree.

Jaken had somehow 'disappeared', and Sesshomaru ate a basket of fried frog legs, somewhat happier than he was ever.

Then, Rin saw some cat flying in the sky.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru!" She pointed at the cat.

Sesshomaru set down the basket of frog legs, and saw the cat demon flying down to where he was. But this wasn't just any cat demon…he soon saw Inuyasha and some other people duct-taped onto it.

After the cat landed, the overly hyper Sango ripped Shippo off Kirara and shoved him down the well, not noticing Sesshomaru and Rin.

"GET ME OFF!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

"Well, if it isn't Texas Toast Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

Sango ripped Miroku off and proceeded in shoving him down the well, also. (Yes, Rin is still just sitting there.)

The duct-tape became weak, and Inuyasha managed to free himself.

"Why did you call me that name?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Sesshomaru, "I haven't been called that for years."

"Really? It only seemed like yesterday to me," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, "Wait, it WAS yesterday!"

**FLASH BACK.**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are seen fighting.

"What's wrong, Texas Toast, Inuyasha? Can't take it anymore?"

"Why the hell did you call me 'Texas Toast Inuyasha?'"

"I dunno. I'm just hungry."

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

"Oh, yeah…" Sesshomaru said to himself.

But all of a sudden, Naraku ran into the clearing, hundreds of empty Starbucks coffee cups in his tentacles. Kanna and Kagura followed, trying to get him to drink the de-caffinated coffe so he'd settle down.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! IF IT ISN'T FLUFFY AND FUZZY WUZZY!" He screeched.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy? C'mon! What's with that?" Inuyasha protested.

"Master Naraku! Just please drink this!" Kagura pleaded, the decaff in hand.

"NEVAH! MUHAHHAHAHAHA!" In Naraku's hyperness, he grabbed everyone left with his tentacles and jumped down the well. Everyone was just took shocked and freaked out to do anything.

Kouga was walkin' along, singin' a song, when he came upon this…thing. He absolutely could not believe what he saw. And that was all better reason to follow and see what they where doing.

**IN KAGOME'S TIME.**

Kagome sat under the God Tree, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. But then all of a sudden, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kouga burst out from the shrine the well was in.

O.O

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome screamed.

"WE CAME FOR THE CHEESE!" Sango and Naraku replied at the same time.

"…"

"Kagome!" Kouga happily said, running to her, then held her hand.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Shippo scurried over to Kagome and jumped don her shoulder.

"Kagome! Sango duct-taped us to Kirara, then shoved us down the well! Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru was there, then Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura came! Naraku had drank a lot of coffee, (How did he get Starbucks in Feudal Japan, anyway?) and pulled the rest of us down!" Shippo gasped, for he said everything on one breath.

"I LIKE CEREAL!" Sango shouted.

Kagome looked at everyone, and then knew what she had to do.

"EVERYONE!"

Silence among the group was instant.

"FIND A ROOM TO SLEEP IN FOR THE NIGHT! IN YOUR ROOM, YOU WILL FIND AN OBJECT YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!"

"Really?" Miroku asked.

"Wait... You're saying that I'll get the Tetsaiga?" Sesshomaru asked. (sp?)

"Um…sure," Kagome replied.

"Will I get a str-" Miroku suddenly got cut off by Kagome's, "NO, YOU PERV!"

"...I get top bunk!" Kagura claimed.

"NO, 'TIS MIINNNNEEEE!" Naraku screeched.

**LATER.**

Everyone had found a room to stay in, and luckily, Kagome's family was asleep. But as soon as they had all closed the doors, Kagome locked them all.

She'd open them in the morning. After all, what's the worst they could do?

(If you liked ATG, see my profile.)


	7. Fruit Loops

Shippo crept out of the house, tip-toeing in the backyard for no apparent reason to get inside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's room when he could just walk up the stairs. No. That was too easy. He had to make it more complicated so the authoress could write stupid things about fox demons being stupid.

But then, an arrow hit the ground right in front of him.

"?"

"HEY, YOU!"

Shippo turned to the voice, to see Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu.

"YOU FORGOT MEEEEEE!" Kikyo wailed, "C'MON! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY NOT BE INVITED TO THIS PURTYFUL PARTY?"

Jakotsu skipped merrily in the flowers, "And the hills are aaliiiiiiive, with the sound of muuuuuuuuusic! A song that has been sung for- Uh. Aw, dang it! If I can't remember my lines, I'll never make the school play!"

"Huh?" Shippo asked, "How did you know about Kagome's school's Sound of Music play?"

"'Cause of this!" Jakotsu held up a flyer.

"Duuudes, I'm gonna like, go surfin'," Bakotsu claimed, "I will train for my life-long dream of becoming the world's best surfer and lifeguard!"

"Well," Jakotsu began, "Good luck. I'm gonna try out for the part of this 'Maria' person…"

"WHY DO YOU ALL IGNORE MEEEEEE?" Kikyo cried.

Shippo walked away slowly, dropping the glue-covered Cocoa Puffs.

"OOOOOOH! YUMMY!" Kikyo shrieked, pouring the cereal down her throat. But then, she began coughing.

"Duuude, why did you stop breathing?"

"I (wheeze) CAN'T (cough, hack) BREATHE!"

**MEANWHILE…**

In the Inu brothers' room, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting in chairs. Sesshomaru's eye's narrowed, and Inuyasha growled.

"Your move, Inuyasha."

Sweat formed on Inuyasha's brow, his hands trembling.

"….Got a salmon?"

Sesshomaru placed a smirk on his face.

"Go fish!" The elder brother answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, a brown cicada flew into the room, landing on Inuyasha's shoulder. It made several 'zreee'ing sounds, then Inuyasha face turned white.

"Whaaaaat? Kikyo is choking on cereal? I MUST SAVE HER!"

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"WHAT?"

"…"

**ONE MINUTE LATER…**

"…"

"DAMN IT! KIKYO IS PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW THANKS TO YOU!"

"Well, I'm not so sure…," Sesshomaru leaned our of the window, seeing that Kikyo was tap-dancing girlish with a chicken. Wait, no, that was Jakotsu. Kikyo was actually in the well.

"Huh?" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru aside, looking at Kikyo in the well, "ARGH! I SHOULDA KNOW THAT THE CICADAS ALWAYS COME WHEN KIKYO'S IN A WELL! I'LL SAVE YOOOOOOU!" Inuyasha jumped from the window, landed on the ground, then stood on the mouth of the well.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well, time to pillage everyone's room."

"YAY! FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES MEEEE!" Kikyo shouted in pure joy.

"KIKYO, STAY CALM! I'LL GET SOME PAN CAKES!"

"…Pan cakes? Wait, Inuya-! (sigh)" Inuyasha had already ran off.

**IN THE KITCHEN…**

"Now, where are those pan cakes?"

"Bwahahaha…" A voice chuckled.

"Um, hi! My name is Inuyasha! Who are you?"

"They call me many names… But I preferably go by Hakoidong Thingamabob. Although you can call me…Toucan Sam!" The lights flickered, and lightning stuck in the back ground.

"I don't need to listen to a stupid bird!" Inuyasha claimed, "Now, where are those pan cakes…?"

"Pan cakes?" Organ music began to play out of nowhere, "Wouldn't you rather prefer…Fruit Loops?"

"I don't need those Fruit Loops! I just need pan cakes that way I can get Kikyo out of the well!"

"Well, weren't you also looking for…THIS?" Toucan Sam held the salmon card.

"GASP! YOU FIEND!"

"Yes, now eat the Fruit Loops, or I'll rip this salmon card!"

"But! I can't choose!"

"Then you leave me no choice…" The toucan smirked.

**WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING…**

"Let's see… Kouga's room's been trashed, Shippo's has been raided, Naraku has a purifying sutra in his toilet… That only leaves Kagome's room," Sesshomaru concluded.

Sesshomaru slowly creaked the door open, making no sound whatsoever. He slid into the room, but a scent that was somewhat familiar could be recognized. That's when he saw it. Miroku was looking through Kagome's panty drawers.

"Why the hell are YOU here?" Sesshomaru cooly asked the monk, startling him.

"I...uh. Well, you see I was-"

"Is there any money in here?"

"...Excuse me?" Miroku asked.

"Is there any money?" Sesshomaru repeated, saying the words slowly.

"Wait...are you raiding the house or something?"

"What was your first clue, monk?" Sesshomaru asked, getting annoyed.

"...Well, there is Mrs. Higarashi's jewelry in your pocket, Naraku's coffee-"

"Silence, monk. Now get out of my way. I need to search this room."

"Wait just a minute!" Miroku shouted, then there was a pause, "Can I join in?"

_Blink, blink._

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru replied, opening the closet door.

**A BIT LATER IN KAGOME'S ROOM WITH SESSHOMARU AND MIROKU...**

"Hey, look at this!" Miroku guestured, opening a small blue book.

"What's that?"

"Kagome's diary! This is amazing! Let's see... _Page 7..._

_Dear Diary, _

_Inuyasha was such a jerk today. He kept on asking questions. Pointless questions! I left Sango, who ate all the chocolate, to take care of them, for Miroku was sleeping. Something tells me that I'm being followed. I don't really know why. _

_Later... _

_I was relaxing under the god tree, eating some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, when all of a sudden Naraku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kirara, Rin, and Kanna just shot out of the well! Luckily, I managed to lock them in the spare guest rooms we have. Hopefully they'll stay in there for tomorrow. But I'm not counting on that. _

_Naraku seemed to have had a lot of coffee when I saw him come here. Inuyasha was mumbling something about Texas Toast, and Sesshomaru was eating frog legs. Why would he be- Wait. Oh my god. He ATE Jaken? Well, I suppose if you can't beat 'em, eat 'em! Thanks for the gross images, Sesshomaru. I reeeeeally appreciated it." _

"Well, he **did ** taste like chicken." Sesshomaru defended.

"Suuuuure."

**IN THE BACKYARD...**

" C'mon, Bankotsu! I need you to help me rehearse!" Jakotsu pleaded. 

" Fine! But there's no way I'm getting into that tuxedo!" 

" But! If I don't get to be Maria, I have to be the teenage girl! SING WITH PASSION, BANKOTSU! I BEG OF YOU!" 

Bankotsu sighed. "I am seventeen, going on eighteen. Baby, it's time to think. Fellows and lads and drinkers of brandies, what do you know of thoooooose? Timid, and shy, and scared you'll be, to face a world of meeeen…. Timid, and shy, and scared you'll be, of thins beyond your kin… You are sixteen, going on seventeen. I'll, take care, of yooooou." 

Jakotsu beamed, "I can't believe you remembered your lines! Hell, I can't even remember mine!" 

" What the-? You can't remember YOURS? That's it! I quit!" Bankotsu stormed off, not being able to believe he sang that stupid song. 

**IN THE KITCHEN…**

"What do you mean by, 'You leave me no choice?'" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… Now I have to…follow my nose!" Sam shrieked.

"Huh?"

"JUST FOLLOW YOUR NOSE AND IT'LL LEAD YOU TO FRUITY GOODNESS!"

Toucan Sam flew out the window, screaming, "FOLLOW YOU NOSE, I SAY!"

Inuyasha looked around, and there it was, on the microwave. The pancakes!

"Hey, do you think there'd be anything of value in the kitchen?" A muffled voice asked.

"Wait…someone's in there!" Another stated.

_'They won't get MY pancakes!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Two figures entered to room, then as Inuyasha turned on the lights, he saw…

Naraku and Sango!

"What the hell? I thought you guys were Sesshomaru and Miroku!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Well, they put a purifying sutra in my toilet… So I have been trying to find them," Naraku stated.

"Well MY candy supply is completely empty! THOSE FIENDS!"

**_BAM!_**

"What was THAT?" Inuyasha asked.

"It must be them," Naraku assumed.

Inuyasha stuffed the pancake mix into his mouth, for no particular reason, "This means war!"


End file.
